powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Swordsmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Swordplay * Master Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Machete Proficiency (Friday the 13th) * Supreme Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Sword Mastery * Sword Proficiency * The Way of The Sword Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Pulverization with a sword. Variations *Arm-Blade Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Dagger Proficiency *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Sword-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) *User may be heavily reliant on sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed or taken away. *May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users See Also: Implausible Fencing Powers. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Known Swords Some swords are the source of known or unknown power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Comics/Cartoons Video Games Galleries Television/Movies Buffy & Angel Swordfight.jpg|Buffy Summers and Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) locked in a deadly sword fight. Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a skilled swordswoman. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) uses a machete as his weapon of choice with deadly precision and skill. File:Shen.jpg|Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) is a master of blades, whether in melee combat or throwing them with lethal accuracy and precision. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a naturally talented swordsman, even holding his own against Ares. Samurai Rangers.png|The Samurai Power Rangers (Power Rangers Samurai) all wield the powerful shape-shifting Spin Swords. Jedi and Sith.jpg|The best of the Jedi and the Sith throughout the years (Star Wars) Anakin-Jedi.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's (Star Wars) lightsaber style featured elements of various masters, making him talented, even at young age and before his death, Count Dooku acknowledged him as the finest Djem So stylist that he had ever seen... Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|...and after his transformation as Darth Vader, he slayed many skilled and talented Jedi masters despite being "crippled". Kyle Katarn Star Wars.jpg|Kyle Katarn (Star Wars) fought and defeated seven highly trained Dark Jedi, with relatively little lightsaber training... Kyle Katarn vs Sariss.jpg|...fighting on par with Sariss, the deadliest lightsaber duelist of Jerec's followers. The Sisters Kubo and the Two Strings.png|The Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) Conrad v. Flyers.jpg|On Skull Island, James Conrad (Kong: Skull Island) uses a katana to cut through flying creatures like butter. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is a extremely skilled swordsman. Comics/Cartoons Cubbi_Gummi_profile_image.jpg|Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) is quite proficient with his wooden sword Finn Sword.JPG|Despite his young age, Finn (Adventure Time) is skilled in many forms of combat, including swordplay. File:Princess_Sally_Acorn.jpg|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Amadeus Prower.jpg|Amadeus Prower (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Antoine_Post_WWC_V2.png|Antoine D-Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a proficient swordsman. Piandao_attacks.png|Master Pendao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is the greatest master swordsman in Fire Nation history. Sokka's sword.png|Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) is a proficient swordsman. Azureus-Rising-1.jpg|Azureus (Azureus Rising) wields a retractable sword and use it for swift and effective attacks. Ulrich Sword.jpg|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Curaré Batman Beyond.jpg|Curaré (DCAU) Danny vs Vlad Sword fight.gif|Danny (Danny Phantom) possesses some ability with the sword that is great enough to hold his own against Vlad. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Wonder Woman.JPG|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) dueling Medusa the Gorgon while blindfolded!!! Enhanced Swordsmanship by Batman.JPG|Batman (DC Comics) Katana_0011.jpg|Katana (DC Comics) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Robin.jpg|Damian Wayne (DC Comics) was trained by League of Assassins in the way of the sword and became a profound expert. Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) Deadstroke blades.jpg|Deathstroke, the Terminator (DC Comics) Ravager-NewDesign.jpg|Ravager (DC Comics), daughter of Deathstroke Zealot 0001.jpg|Zealot (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Agent Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generator Rex) wields twin katanas that can slice through virtually anything. VengeanceMaskCGI.jpg|The Oni Mask of Vengeance (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) makes the user a master swordsman with two additional arms. MoSMrEMask.png|Mr. E (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) using the Oni Mask of Vengeance's powers. Ace Bunny.jpg|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) is a talented swordshare and martial artist, wielding the Guardian Strike Sword. Dane Whitma, Black Knight.jpg|Dane Whitman, the Black Knight (Marvel Comic) wields the cursed Ebony Blade, a magical sword that can slice and kill anything in existence, with the finesse of a master. X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) is an excellent swordsman and fencer... NightcrawlerTeleportClones.jpg|...combing his skill with his mutant teleporting powers. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Deadpool.jpg|Being a master assassin, Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is highly skilled with bladed weaponry. Blade marvel comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) shows tremendous swordsmanship in the films. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Psychlocke.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Samurai Jack.png|Training for his eventual battle with the Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) is a master of his father's magic sword in both offense and defense, allowing him to dispatch of numerous robots, bounty hunters, assassins, various monsters, zombies, and even Aku himself. Rose Quartz Sword Steven Universe.png|Aside from possessing her trademark shield, Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) was also in possession of a matching sword. Pearl Sword Steven Universe.png|Apart from being skilled with her trademark spear, Pearl (Steven Universe) is also an accomplished swordsman. Holo-Pearl Steven attack sword.gif|Having the same skills as Pearl, Holo-Pearl (Steven Universe) possesses Pearl's swordsmanship, making her the perfect opponent in training. Connie Steven Universe Sword.png|Having learned from Pearl, Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) has become an accomplished swordswoman. Stevonnie Sword Shield Steven Universe.png|Being a fusion of Steven and Connie, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) possesses Steven's Absolute Defense and Connie's swordsmanship. TMNT 2012 Leonardo.jpg|Leondardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) is an expert in the ways of kenjutsu. He is able to make use of his daito and shoto for incredible offense and defense. Adrien Agreste Miraculous Ladbug.png|Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) is shown to be a rather skilled fencer. Armand D'Argencourt Miraculous Ladybug.png|As a fencing instructor, Armand D'Argencourt (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) is an accomplished swordsman… Darkblade Miraculous Ladybug.png|…skills that translate into his akumatized identity Darkblade. File:Hawk_Moth_Swordstick.png|Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) reveals a blade underneath his cane. Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png|Queen Butterfly and a Toffee-possessed Ludo (right to left) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) duel evenly with energy swords. Video Games AWW2.jpg|Lone Warrior (Armed With Wings) eivana_by_vilettajoon-d5z2d43.png|Eivana (Armed With Wings) VandheerResurrection.jpg|Vandheer Lorde (Armed With Wings) Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) possesses sword called 'Wailing Dark' which can unleash energy wavesstrong enough to raise a chunk of the moon, and extend its blade to seeming endless lengths. Hakumen (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) File:Jin_Kisaragi_wielding_Mucro_Algesco_Yukianesa.png|Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chakan.jpg|Chakan (Chakan: The Forever Man) possesses such incredible skill in swordplay that he was even able to defeat Death himself. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) is capable of delivering powerful blows with his Chaos Eater. Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) is the master of the Hive Cleaver called Willbreaker Virgil.png|As son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Virgil (Devil May Cry), armed with his powerful sword, Yamato, can move at speeds that can't be seen by the human eye. Dante.png|As the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has swordsman skills that surpass even his father's. Nero DMC4.png|Serving in The Order of The Sword, Nero (Devil May Cry), is a skilled swordsman with his powerful Red Queen, as well as the Yamato. trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry) wielding the Sword of Sparda. Dissidia_Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Marilith psp.png|Marilith (Final Fantasy Series) Cloud Strife.png|Clouds Strife (Final Fantasy series) wields the massive Buster Sword he can swing much faster than normal humans. His ferocity and brute force has allowed him to defeat powerful foes such as Sephiroth and Jenova 3 times. Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) is a fearsome swordsman. His skill with his signature sword, Masamune, allows him to cut through solid material and take multiple opponents at once. Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Tidus.png|Tidus (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem) is a very proficient and agile swordsman. goooooooooo.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) with the Blade of Olympus. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. His primary battle style of strong two-handed strike and is capable of wielding two Keyblades at once. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) wields the powerful Blood Reaver/Soul Reaver to deadly effect. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) wields a soul-sucking "wraith blade" that is symbiotically bound to him. Zero Project x Zone.png|Zero (Megaman series) is the most skilled swordsman of the Maverick Hunters. Thanks to Learning System, he is able to learn new techniques from every Maverick he destroys. Giro Model Z.png|Being the bio-match for Biometal model Z, Giroutte (Mega Man ZX) inherts Zero's abilities and skills with Z-saber. Megaman Model ZX.png|Whenever Vent (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX he acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Jetstream Sam.jpg|Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodrigues (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) is such a skilled swordsman that he was able to single-handedly defeat a hit squad of ten mob enforcers armed with machine guns. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) wields incredible skill with both throwing and close-combat knives. Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) Reiji Arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has tremendous swordmanship skills, being capable of wielding the True Dragon Sword to slay the Vigoor Emperor and Archfiend Vazdah. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Like Ryu, Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful master swordsman with supreme mastery of the Blade of the Archfiend. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) is a very skilled assassin and is very formidable is the art of swordplay. Kogoro Tenzai.jpg|Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) possesses incredible skill with knives. Project X Zone Sakura.png|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) Starkiller Clone.jpg|Incredibly skilled lightsaber duelist, Galen Marek (Star Wars: the Force Unleashed) was taught by Darth Vader, and engaging in grueling bouts with his lightsaber training droid, PROXY. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) is a swordsman who is surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is skilled in using dual kanta blades. SBK_SirLancelot.png|Sir Lancelot/Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain/Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirPercival.png|Sir Percival/Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Nightmare Soulcalibur.jpg|Nightmare (Soulcalibur) wields the soul-sucking Soul Edge. Algol.jpg|Algol (Soulcalibur) wields both the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Raphael_Soul_Calibur_V.jpg|Raphael Sorel (Soulcalibur series) is well known for his fencing style of swordsmanship. He is relatively swift in terms of speed and uses his thrusts as his main strength. Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png|Mii Swordfighters (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) are experts in swordplay. Link Skyward Sword.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is depicted as an impressive swordsman, able to master numerous sword techniques and battle against monsters, demons, and the undead. TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is a very talented swordsman, able to fight on par with Link in their final battles. Konpaku Youmu slash.jpg|Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) is skilled in using two blades at once. Citan With a Sword.PNG|Citan Uzuki (Xenogears) Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Anime/Manga File:Akame_Swordsmanship.jpg|Akame (Akame Ga Kill) is a tremendously skilled master swordswoman with her deadly sword Murasame. Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Much like her sister, Kurome (Akame Ga Kill) is a deadly swordswoman, and her sword Yatsufusa can manipulate the dead. Esdeath swordmanship.jpg|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has tremendous skills in swordmanship, allowing her to fight on equal level with an Evolved Incursio enhanced Tatsumi. Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) can coat his blade in blue flames called the Flames of Satan wielding it with finesse. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, capable of vaporizing an opponent at a molecular level. Creed Diskenth Imagine Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can use his Imagine Blade for deadly attacks. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is highly skilled sword specialist, with skill capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji (Bleach) is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. Reiryoku Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is masterful swordsman, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing a opponent with a drawn weapon. File:Kinshara_Butōdan.png|Rose (Bleach) views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. Shinji shikai02.gif|Shinji (Bleach) is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. File:Tenken.gif|Komamura (Bleach) is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi. LoveShiktaiEpisode280.jpg|As a former captain, Love (Bleach) is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. File:Bushogoma.gif|While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku (Bleach) is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. File:Cross_of_Scaffold.png|Ginjo (Bleach) is a skilled swordsman, managing to fight against Ichigo for a while. File:Book_of_the_End.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) is an expert swordsman, wielding a sword with high attack power that can cut through anything. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is a master swordsman, and after killing Unohana his true strength is realized. File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastery over all 8000 schools of swordsmanship in the world. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) wielding bladed weapons with great mastery, not being restricted to his sword alone and can take advantage of the weapon's shape for innovative moves. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. Uryū Seele Schneider.jpg|During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū (Bleach) uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu (Bleach) is considered to be a swordsmanship specialist. File:HitotsumeNadegiri.gif|Yamamoto (Bleach) is one of the most powerful swordsman in Soul Society. Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya (Bleach) is a master of sword, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is an exceptionally powerful master swordsman, able to destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigamis relying solely on his sword skills. Shinso.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) is able to maximize the lethality of Shinso's Shikai to slay multiple enemies at once. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has over a hundred years worth of experience in fencing and swordplay. Nosferatu Zodd, The Immortal.jpg|Legendary swordsman Noseferatu Zodd (Berserk)... Zodd the Immortal - One Man Killing Machine.png|... slaughtered single-handedly roughly 50 Falcons with a broadsword. Rin_Onigawara.gif|Rin Onigawara (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a master of Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū swordmanship. Mary_Kikakujo.gif|Mary Kikakujō (Busou Shoujo Machiavellism) is a master swordswoman, specializing in European Fencing. Warabi_Hanasaka.gif|Warabi Hanasaka (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is exceptionally skilled at Taisha-ryu. Satori_Tamaba.gif|Satori Tamaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a genius swordswoman of Keishi-ryu, and freely switch between ten different swordsmanship styles. Tsukuyo_Inaba_swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an extraordinary prodigy of Yakumaru Jigen-ryū swordsmanship. File:The_Sword.png|The Sword (CardCaptor Sakura) has the power to make the heart's strength of anyone who wields it with a mighty heart becomes a master swordsman, such as Rika Sasaki. Ikki rasetsu.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) has trained his skill and dexterity in swordmanship to absolute prefection, allowing him to take down the strongest Blazers relying solely on his sword skills. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is tremendously powerful master swordswoman, able to annhilate an entire terrorist army relying solely on her sword. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) is a great swords-fighter. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) is a master swordsman, and can quick draw so fast that it looks like he can cut without even drawing his blade. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code: Breaker) is a skilled swordswoman. File:Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) is a very skilled swordsman, even without needing the usage of his sword's special abilities. Bell_Cranel_giant_sword.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) is highly skilled swordsman. Aiz_swordmanship.gif|Aiz Wallenstein (DanMachi) is a master swordswoman, her sword skills are of the greatest caliber. Tohka Yatogami - the Spirit of Malkuth.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) is highly skilled with her Broadsword type Angel Sandalphon. Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) is a extremely powerful master swordswoman, to the point she was called the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie. mirabel swordsmanship.jpg|Mirabel Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy/Seikoku no Dragonar) is a extremely skilled master with the rapier... Veronica vs Mirabel.jpg|...able to fight equivalently with her sister Veronica Lautreamont. Trunks Sword.jpg|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) is able to wield his sword with effective finesse and speed, allowing to take down multiple opponents and even ultimately kill Frieza. Dabura with his Darkness Sword.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball series) is able to create his Darkness Sword. Not only does his swordsmanship allow him to take on powerful opponents such as Gohan, but he can encase it fire to increase its damage output. Tapion Sword.png|Tapion (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) draws his Brave Sword. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) is able to cut through entire dimensions with a single swing. File:The_dancing_Fairy.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. File:Gray_Fullbuster_(Fairy_Tail)_vs._Vanish_Brothers.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) is a proficient swordsman, able to wield ice magic blades with masterful dexterity. Sugarboy Rosa Espada.jpeg|Sugarboy (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a sword called the Rosa Espada which can liquified anything. Yomazu.jpeg|Yomazu (Fairy Tail) is skilled with his katana which he can channel his Eastern Solid Script Magic into. Ikaruga Mugestu-Ryu.png|Ikaruga (Fairy Tail) is skilled with her Mugetsu blade for which she can use her Sword Magic with. Kagura Archenemy.png|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) Is a powerful Swordswoman with her sword, Archenemy. Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi (Fairy Tail) with his Chain Blade. Imitatia.png|Imitatia (Fairy Tail) is an incredibly powerful swordswoman, able to make great use of her Rose Sword to attack the weak points of an opponent's body in order to maximize damage. Freed Justine.png|Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a blade that can focus his Dark Ecriture Magic. Panther Lily Musica.png|Panther Lily (Fairy Tail) is a skilled swordsman with different blades such as the size changing Musica. Dimaria Yesta.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) is a master Swordswoman that is strong enough to push Kagura back even with her Archenemy sword unsheathed, even cause things to cut without physical contact. Sasaki_sprite.png|Assassin (Fate/Stay Night) is such a master of the blade that his ultimate technique Tsubame Gaeshi which bends time and space to attack from 3 directions at the same time, was acquired only thru his godlike skill. King bradley.jpg|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) is known to have an inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously. Sakata.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) is a master swordsman veteran, defeating skilled and powerful opponents with either a wooden sword or a real one. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Imai Nobume (Gintama) is a master swordswoman and assassin, her strikes having been compared to that of a grim reaper: each is fatal if it hit. Saeko's_Swordsmanship.gif|Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) is extremely masterful in Kendo. Inuyasha with his Tessaiga.png|Despite his mediocre swordsmanship, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) strength in sheer force of the Tessaiga has allowed him to defeat both demons and humans of terrifying power. Though his skills do improve, he still prefers the direct approach whenever he is in battle. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Unlike his half brother, Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields his demonic blade, Tokijin with both strength and skill. He is able to battle Inuyasha to a standstill and even combat against the forces of Naruku. Ryūko Matio Scissor Blade.jpg|In addition to her impressive strength, Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill), is proficient with her Scissor Blade, allowing her to defeat multiple users of Goku uniforms, including the Elite Four, and hold her against Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki Kiryūin with Bakuzan.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) is a powerful swords master. Armed with the Bakuzan, she is able to cleave buildings, solid material, and overwhelm Ryūko Matio's Scissor Blade combat in a one one duel. Shin Kingdom.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is a extraordinarily talented and skilled master swordsman.... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 2.jpg|...fighting thugs of Kokuhi village with just a wooden sword... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 1.png|...killing over 20 Wei soldiers during his first war... Deflection by Shin.png|...deflecting an incoming arrow fired by Wei's greatest archer... Heavy Strike By Shin.png|...sending Rin Ko of the Four Heavens flying with his ridiculous strength... Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome and talented master swordswoman... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 1.png|...strong enough to kill multiple opponents with a single move, splitting them in half... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 3.png|...exhibiting total control over her strength... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 4.png|...as she skillfully cuts Shin's clothes intentionally without causing him to bleed... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 5.png|...and easily cutting him down with a single stroke... Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (2).png|...and shows off even more unreal skill as she enters The Priestess Dance... Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|...instantly beheading 5 assassins with one swing of her sword while using this stance... Kyou kai sword dance.jpg|...showing further immense mastery of the Priestess Dance by killing multiple highly skilled Shiyuu swordswomen with little effort. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Tou.PNG|Great General Tou (Kingdom) is an extraordinarily skilled master swordsman, easily slaying spear wielders with no effort. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou.PNG|Kyou of Six Great Generals (Kingdom) was a extremely proficient swordswoman who dealt considerable damage to the Bushin, Hou Ken during their dual. Rin Ko Kingdom.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavens (Kingdom) was extremely skilled at wielding his dual swords... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (1).png|...as he would easily cut through infantry... Deflection & Dodging by Rin Ko.png|...deflecting and dodging Ou Hon's pinpoint spear thrusts... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko 3.png|...bend a steel spear despite his skinny appearance... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (2).png|...and was strong enough to break past a Qin army to land a blow on the Monstrous Bird of Qin, General Ou Ki. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Mou Ten.png|Mou Ten (Kingdom) is proficient with the sword and wields it on the battlefield with great finesse.... Sword Parry by Mou Ten.png|...showing an uncanny skill in deflecting blows, like a heavy oriented strike from Kou Yoku, in a split second. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) is a heavily offense oriented master swordsman... Blocking by Kou Yoku.png|...blocking Shin's signature sword strike that was reforce by falling off a cliff... Kou Yoku's Bakuya Sword Kingdom.png|...wielding a legendary blade, The Bakuya Sword, one of the five treasured swords of Chinese History... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|...with extreme proficiency, splitting a grown man in half... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 2.png|...and while enraged by his general's death... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 3.png|...he fought General Tou, a extremely capable swordsman himself... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 4.png|...forcing the man to not only block his strike but use two hands to do it. Fu_Tei_Kingdom.png|Fu Tei (Kingdom) is exceptionally quick and wields his dual swords with considerable skill.... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Fu Tei.png|...dispatching both Ryuu Sen and... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Fu Tei (2).png|...Den Yuu, both 100-man commanders with incredible speed... Fu Tei vs. Shin Kingdom.png|...targeting vital areas with precise cuts and speed. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Sword in her weapon form, along with five others. King cuts down Alviss.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess a massive, heavily spiked blade called Gigant Blade. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a extremely skilled master swordsman. Using Chidori Katana, he easily killed an army of highly skilled Samurais. Zabuza Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielded the Kubikiribōchō. He was capable of decimating numerous opponents with a few slashes, claiming that his sword "never cut a second time". Hiramekarei.png|Chōjūrō (Naruto) is a master swordsman with his Hiramekarei to form various chakra blades and weapons. Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) specialize in Kenjustu and can coat their swords in chakra to increase the sharpness and create versatile blade attacks. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Hoshigaki Kisame (Naruto) wields a unique great sword with extreme proficiency. Killerbee w.jpg|B (Naruto) has developed his swordplay to an incredible level, possessing a unique fighting style, Acrobat. Orochimaru slashes Tsunade.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) wields the Sword of Kusanagi. He possesses great skill with the sword, able to evenly battle Hiruzen Sarutobi, remotely control it, and even wield the sword within a snake's mouth inside his own throat for close-quarter combat. Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is also a tremendously skilled master swordsman, he could cut down an army of shinobis with masterful precision. Kurosawa.png|Mifune (Naruto) is a master swordsman with tremendous skill and dexterity in Iaidō. Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is an extremely powerful master swordsman who aims to be the Strongest Swordsman in the world... Santoryu One Piece.png|...inventing his own unique style of swordsmanship known as Santoryu (Three Blade Style) which uses three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to long range sword strikes... Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|...he can also use Flying Slash Attack, a high level sword technique that utilizes the very air pressure of sword swings itself to strike the enemy from a distance... Zoro's Kyutoryu Infobox.png|...and going further with his Kyutoryu (Nine-swords Style) technique, an extension of his spirit and part-illusion based which can effectively triple he's potential as a swordsman... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|...and using his Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai (Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds), an enhanced version of Sanzen Sekai (Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds) he split Pica's gigantic stone form. Dracule_Mihawk_Anime_Infobox.png|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the World's Greatest Swordsman... Mihawk vs. Zoro.png|...easily stopping Zoro, a formidable swordsman with enormous strength, with only a single dagger that he held with one hand... Mihawk with Kokutou Yoru.jpg|...and demonstrating even more incredible skill in wielding his main balde, Yoru, which can destroy entire fleets of ships with compressed attacks... Kokuto Kogetsu.png|...Kokuto Kogetsu (Black Blade Arc Moon), a powerful slash attack that emits cutting air... Mihawk slash.png|...Kokuto Issen (Black Blade Brandish/One Flash) an invisible Flying Slash Attack, which is able to cut everything in his path, making a powerful long-range slice... Living Ryuuma.png|Ryuma (Monsters/One Piece) was a legendary samurai from the Wano Country in the New World... Ryuma Slashing Bronze.png|...In life, he was a swordsman of great skill and power, as he was able to slice through a cooper statue... Ryuuma slays the Dragon.png|...decapitate an enormous dragon with a single slash... Ryuma.png|...Postmortem, as a zombie that possesses Brook's shadow, Ryuma can perform all of Brook's sword techniques. However, because Ryuma has a much stronger body than Brook does, the power of the techniques is amplified to a much higher level as he was able wield Shusui with destructive effect. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) is extremely proficient in swordsmanship. As displayed by his Ama no Murakumo, he was able to battle figures such as Silvers Rayleigh... Kizaru vs. Zephyr.gif|...and Zephyr to a standstill. Trafalgar D. Water Law Room Slice.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) is extremely skillful in wielding his Nodachi Kikoku, a sword about as tall as he is. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, his sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his ROOM provides the range... Radio Knife.gif|...through spatial infusion, he can mutilate and dismember people without harming them... Law Defeats Vergo.png|...and by defeating Vergo in a single slash, the backlash of his slash was capable of... Law cuts through Punk Hazard lab.jpg|...cutting apart Caesar Clown's laboratory and... Punk Hazard Research Facility Cut in Half.png|...the surrounding mountains of the Ice Lands. Issho Anime Infobox.png|Fujitora (One Piece) is a blind master swordsman who combines his unnamed gravity Devil Fruit power with his swordsmanship to cause massive gravitational pull on his opponents and objects such as meteors. Diamante Anime Infobox-0.png|Diamante (One Piece) is highly skilled at swordsmanship, having taught sword skills to a young Trafalgar Law, who is a skilled swordsman himself. His abilities are great enough for him to evenly match Kyros, the previous, undefeated winner of the Corrida Colosseum. Kyros_Anime_Infobox One Piece.png|Being a legendary warrior of the Corrida Coliseum who won 3,000 matches, Kyros (One Piece) is an extremely powerful swordsman. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a master swordsman specializing in fencing and Iaido. Shiryu.gif|Shiliew (One Piece) is fearsome swordsman that can slay multiple men in a split second. Drunken Hattoryu.png|Hyouzou (One Piece) confirmed to be the strongest swordsman on Fishman Island. Brook and Kin'emon Defeat Vegapunk's Second Dragon.png|Kine'mon (One Piece) is an expert in Kitsunebi-ryu swordsmanship, able to dual wield swords to perform fire enhanced slashes. Amande massacre knight two.gif|Charlotte Amande (One Piece) is a master swordswoman who's capable of single-handedly massacring an army of armored knights... Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|..and slowly slay the giant tree, King Baum. Blazing Cutlass Napoleon.png|Charlotte Linlin's (One Piece) monstrous strength combined with Napoleon's blade... Cognac Hahaba.jpg|...allows her to break powerful defenses. Stocking.jpg|Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her stockings into powerful katanas, Stripe I & II. File:Shampoo 珊璞 Shampu Nikholo Ranma.gif|Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) is a skilled Swordswoman. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) is a master swordsman, combining his skills with his serrated Mugenjin to create flaming attacks. Kenshin Himura's Manslayer.gif|As a former assassin, Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) possesses unmatched skills in Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style practice, enabling him to exercise great speed and reflexes, predict his opponent's next move. and perform powerful attacks. Starburst_Stream.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) has tremendous proficiency in dual wielding swordsmanship. Mugen n' Jin.gif|Despite their clashing styles, Mugen (in red) and Jin (in blue) (Samurai Champloo) are equally proficient with a sword... Mugan's Champloo Style.gif|...Mugen's highly unorthodox swordplay and a fighting style based on breakdancing - dubbed champuru kendo was ostensibly developed by himself... Jin's Mujushin Samurai Champloo.gif|...Jin's orthodox style the Mujushin kenjutsu. Unlike Mugen, who uses improvisation and adaptation to win, relies on technical skill, on which he is extremely proficient. Flashing_Penetrator.gif|Yuuki Asuna (Sword Art Online) is tremendously proficient with rapier, with lightning fast speed earning her the title of The Flash. Mawari_Madoka.jpg|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) is a master swordswoman who uses many unique and exotic swords. Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) possesses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it. Hiei 16 Slash.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a powerful master swordsman, able to execute mulitple, percise strikes at lightning-fast speed as seen when slashed Seiryu sixteen times in the blink of an eye. Kamikaze, the Atomic Samurai.gif|Atomic Samurai (One-Punch Man) is a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike of his sword, his sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react... Atomic Samurai's Atomic Slash.gif|...and using his signature attack Atomic Slash, he can perform over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. Sharrkan_prodigy_swordsmanship.jpg|Sharrkan Amun-Ra (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is extremely skilled master swordsman, able to best multiple adult robbers in a sword fight while still a child… Sharkkan_swordsmanship.gif|…in his adulthood he can slay a giant sea monster with great ease. Amon Royal Sword.gif|Alibaba Saluja (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is a master of Balbadd Royal Swordsmanship... Balbadd_Royal_Swordsmanship.gif|...able to perform swift and precise strikes to defeat enemies. Silver Chariot JoJo.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Stand, Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated close-range Stand that primarily fights with the rapier it is equipped with... Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|...attacking enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. Ayato Amagiri.gif|Thanks to his dojo training with his sister, Ayato Amagiri (The Asterisk War) is an expert swordsman and master of Amagiri Shinmei Style. Yuuto Swordsmanship with the Sword of Betrayer.gif|Yuuto Kiba's (Highschool DxD) superior talent and relentless training honed his skills as a master swordsman to utmost perfection. Siegfried Swordsmanship.gif|Chaos Edge Siegfried (Highschool DxD) is extremely capable in wielding legendary Demon Swords to combat swordmasters such as Kiba and Xenovia... Siegfried Chaos Edge Asura Swordsmanship.gif|...and his versatility is maximized while using Balance Breaker, allowing him to wield all five Demon Swords at full power. Xenovia Swordsmanship with Excalibur Destruction.gif|Xenovia (Highschool DxD) is an expert in wielding holy swords to slay monsters and devils. Jakotsu Jakotsutō.gif|Jakotsu (InuYasha) wielding her Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing. Web Animation RWBY Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss Shcnee (RWBY) wields her weapon of choice, Myrtenaster,a multi-action Dust rapier. She is able to use it in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance, as well as various forms of Dust in battle.j Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition